Technical Field
The present invention relates to impact printers wherein the print member is moved relative to the printing medium and impact printing is carried out at a plurality of print positions along a lateral line on said printing medium by moving said print member so that a selected type character on said print member coincides with a particular print position and then impacting said character against said print medium through a suitable ink release ribbon or sheet.
More specifically, the present invention relates to printing complex characters, that is, those requiring at least one overstrike, using a bidirectional, high speed on-the-fly printer.